Just Another Summer at CampHalfblood
by tiny9638
Summary: Adventure, romance, mischief, and of course near death experiences with various carnivorious monsters. Welcome back to Camp-Halfblood! Percabeth.
1. Splash

**Percy**

"I hope you realize you're fighting a lost battle." Annabeth smirked at me before turning to parry my sword. I swung Riptide around, only to have it blocked skillfully, again, by Annabeth's knife. Her dark blond hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of curls, and her stormy grey eyes were deep in calculation.

I stabbed. She parried. I rolled. She countered. Just as I was starting to believe I had lost, I stepped back into a stream. The cool water refreshed my tired muscles, instantly cooling me off and renewing my strength.

Grinning triumphantly, I saw Annabeth's grey eyes widen. Feeling a familiar tug in my gut, I lifted the water from the riverbed. The water shot towards Annabeth, wrapping securely around her waist in one fluid motion. (No pun intended.) the water lifted her as she struggled to break free.

"Percy! Percy put me down!"

I laughed. "Hmmmm… How about no?"

Desperately, Annabeth slashed her knife at the water, but it just went right through. I moved her so she was directly above the riverbed, and her eyes widened more as she realized what I was about to do.

"Percy. Don't do it. Don't. Do. It."

Rolling my eyes, I dropped her into the water. Screaming and flailing, she landed with a splash. I was holding my sides, trying to breathe through my laughter as she surfaced soaking wet and glaring at me.

"Oh yeah? You think that's funny Seaweed Brain?" She said as she started to walk towards me.

"Yeah. Actually, that was _very_ funny." I grinned.

"Well do you think this is funny?" She lowered her voice seductively. Suddenly, I started to notice odd things now. Like how her slender hips swayed when she walked, and how smooth her tan skin looked. How her neck arched perfectly atop her slim shoulders. Staring into my eyes, she walked forward until our faces were inches apart. I forgot my name, forgot where I was, forgot how to move. For a moment, I even forgot how to breathe. I gulped, taking in her beautiful face. Her head tilted up to me, lips a teasing inch from mine. I felt her slide her hands up my chest, and my skin savored the feeling.

Giving up entirely on resisting, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth was warm and achingly soft on mine. I swear I could've stayed there with her forever at that moment. But then, of course, she pushed me into the river.

**Annabeth**

I starred into his widening sea green eyes as I inched closer. Calculating his reaction, I teasingly parted my lips up at him, while secretly taking him in. His jet black hair was ruffled atop his head, his skin tan and even. Over the summer, he had grown a couple inches taller than me, but he didn't tower over me to much.

I seductivly slid my hands up his bare chest, enjoying the strong feel of his stomach. Under my hands, I felt his heart quicken, and forced myself to retain my smirk. Looking up at him, I tilted my head, letting my hair tumble over one shoulder. Giving in, he closed the small gap between us and kissed me. One of the many talents Percy has, is that he happens to be an _amazing_ kisser. In fact, he was so good, I almost forgot my revenge plan. Key word, almost.

Shoving him back, I pushed him into the water. I burst out laughing at the look of surprise on his face. Since he wasn't expecting it, he had forgotten to keep himself dry, and was now as dripping wet as I was. Then, suddnely he grabbed my hands. He leaned back and pulled me into the water on top of him before I could even scream. My hands landed on both sides of his head, and my legs stradeled his stomach. I looked down at him, the water flowing through his soft black hair. His impossibly green eyes looking up at me openly.

Before I could change my mind, I slowly lowered my lips to his. His mouth instantly warmed mine, and I distantly felt my brain cloud over. Time seemed to stop as I kissed him fiercly. I lowered myself to my elbows to get closer, my whole body tingling. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling my toghter to him. I was happy to oblige. He tilted his head as we kissed, deepening the kiss. My brain was mixed between going into overdive and shutting down completely. I licked his lower lip, silently asking for access inside of his mouth. A place I never thought I'd get to taste. In response, his tounge gently met mine. Everywhere we touched, it felt as though fire erupted. And I absoloutly loved it.

I lowered my mouth to his jawline, then lower to his neck. I heard him groan as I kissed his neck. He arched his head higher in pleasure, before dipping his head to catch my lips once more. More adrenaline rushed through me while I was kissing my best friend, than I had experienced when fighting any monster. All I was thinking, was that we should definitely do this more often.

When he pulled away I almost wimpered. But I didn't, because that's when he said it. "I love you Annabeth."

I froze, simply starring down at him. My body went rigid as thought rushed through my head like a hurrincane. _Percy loves me. Perseus Jackson, loves me. My best friend, my soulmate, my Seaweed Brain, loves me. _I wanted to say that I loved him too, to make the frown dissapear from his face. I wanted to kiss him again, longing for the smooth feeling of his lips, and the warmth that coarsed though my skin in his arms. But I could'nt move. I was frozen over him.

And that's how the camp found us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

Her smooth lips moved to my neck, and I arched my head higher. Finally, missing her lips, I caught her mouth again. Kissing her with all the tenderness I could muster, my heart silently begged for more Annabeth. _More_.

I kissed her deeper, before realizing that I never wanted to get up. I wanted to lay here with my best friend forever.

Before my heart could tell my brain what was happening, I pulled away.

"I love you Annabeth." The words tumbled out of my mouth.

She froze on top of me, staring at me with wide eyes. My heart nearly stopped as I looked at her. My chest felt constricted of air, as if there was an elephant on top of me instead of Annabeth. I could almost hear the gears turning in Annabeth's pretty head.

Then, before she could respond, I heard footsteps. Then a gasp, a snicker, and a cough. Stifling a sigh, I turned my head to see the entire camp of demigods staring at us.

Annabeth practically jumped off me, face bright red. And I would have to say, mine felt just as scarlet as I stood up.

Chiron looked incredibly awkward as he addressed us. "Errrr.. Percy? We-uh-noticed you and Annabeth were missing and.."

"Oh uh… Were fine." I stuttered. Sometimes I seriously wanted to punch myself.

"Really fine." Conner Stoll snickered. Annabeth punched him in the face, and he went down like a rock.

"Get it Percy!" Travis Stoll whooped, before Annabeth kneed him in the gut.

That's my girl.

"Ummm… Ewww? You guys are seriously disgusting. Can't you at least make out somewhere no one will look?" Clarisse scowled.

Annabeth was looking everywhere, except at me. My chest suddenly ached.

"Nice hickey Percy." Nico smirked at me. My hand flew to my neck as I turned to Annabeth.

"You gave me a hickey?" I asked her. She was usually so cautious whenever we made out, to make sure no one could tell. She smiled at me weakly in return.

Some campers snickered, some said "Awww!", and some pretended to gag.

Then Piper stepped forward. "Let's leave them alone guys." She charmspeaked, winking at Annabeth. Everyone abruptly turned around and started walking out of the arena and back to camp. Piper hooked her arm through Jason's, following suit.

When everyone had left, I turned back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I said cautiously. She looked up at me, eyes filled with emotions I couldn't decipher. Slowly, she walked to me. For the longest while, she starred up at me, while I got lost in her eyes. Her gorgeous, intelligent, endless, grey eyes.

Then she brushed her lips on mine, kissing me so softly I was convinced that I was dreaming for a while. Pulling away, she whispered in my ear. "I love you too Percy."

My heart nearly melted in relief. I leaned in for another kiss, and I swear, as soon as our lips met, my brain short circuited.

**Annabeth**

I was sitting comfterably in the Zeus cabin with Piper and Thalia later that night after the campfire. Percy, Leo, Jason, and Nico were all camping out in the Posideons cabin, so tonight was a girls only sleepover. Well, that is if any sleepover with Thalia could even be a sleepover.

"So Jason and I were making out in his cabin, and Leo just randomly runs in! It was so increidbly awqward beyond belief!" Piper burried her pretty face in her pillow whil Thalia snorted.

I giggled. "You don't even_ know_ the meaning of awqward! THE ENTIRE CAMP saw me and Percy in the stream today! Even Chiron!" I groaned.

"Poor horse." Thalia laughed.

Then, I suddenly remembered being in the stream with Percy. And when he had told me he loved me. I felt my face redden without my control.

Thalia looked at me, electric blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What else happened with you and Percy? Youv'e been acting all wierd for a while. You didn't..." Her eyes widened.

Mouth dropping open, I wacked her in the arm. "Are you kidding me? Of course not! "

"Suuure." Piper giggled.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH PERCY!" It came out a tad louder than expected. Outside, the Ares cabin just happened to walk by, and were now rolling on the floor crying in laughter. My faces wonderful shade of scarlett deepened.

"Well then whats up? Spill!" Piper pressed.

Sighing, I closed my eyes tightly. "."

Piper rolled her kaleidoscope eyes. "Annabeth, we have no idea what you just said.

"Slow down honey. Pause. Rewind. Play." Thalia prompted.

I let out a deep breath. "Percy told me he loved me."

Silence.

Then squealing.

I gotta say I liked the silence better.

"Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods!" Piper practicly screamed.

"Wow Annabeth... That's huge." Thalia said.

"What did you do?" Piper asked exitedly.

I shrugged. "I said I loved him too."

"EEEPPPP!" Piper ruptured my eardrum.

"Piper shut up! Your'e damaging my ears!" Thalia yelled over the screaming. "I guess she really is a true daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper finally shut up and looked at me like a puppy looks at a bone. "Well do you really love him?"

"Of course I do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" Thalia asked. "I mean he's good looking yeah, but he's kinda a, well, Seaweed Brain. And your'e like a genious!"

I looked at her, exhasperated. "I don't know, love is funny that way I guess. He's adorable, he's brave, he's full of himself, he can make a joke at the most dangerous and inconvinient of times, he can either be a total idiot or an absoloute genious,he gets on my nerves, he makes time stop, he makes my brain stop working, and I love him."

"Aww!" Piper squealed just as the cabin door burst open and the boys ran in. Percy in an (Incredibly attractive) green t-shirt and flannel pants. Jaon in a sky blue t-shirt and sweat pants. Nico in his black skull and cross bones pj's. And Leo in a red t-shirt and gym shorts.

Beside me, I heard Piper sigh as she oggled Jason.

I blushed, wondering just how much had they heard.


End file.
